wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for July 18, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Work continued this past week on Chapter 2.2 of the Elegy campaign, with a concerted effort underway to attempt to complete the two remaining encounters in the Chapter (the ones at Kabla Meth and T'kon Meth). On Monday, I performed the necessary SI calculations for both parts of the Kabla Meth encounter and filled out the encounter tables. Some plot slicing took place on Tuesday with the T'kon Meth encounter to help explain the circumstances of the lone transport that Bloodeye's crew encounters there. I had one of those times when I felt up for a change of pace on Tuesday, and wound up spending my afternoon break working on the prologue of Chapter 2.3, chunking up the plot elements there into a trio of scenes and working on the dialogue of the second one. Work on the T'kon Meth encounter continued on Wednesday; I'm still trying to figure how the transport's captain will react when he finds out he's dealing with pirates and how the players will have to go about enlisting his help. It's meant as a role-playing encounter, so a series of Skill Checks are likely going to be in order there. On Thursday, which was my last working day this week due to some family matters I had to attend to on Friday, I made a valiant effort to conclude work on the Kabla Meth encounter, filling in the remaining details of both parts of the encounter there. I wasn't successful - I still need to fill in the behaviors of the Border Worlds and piratical forces in the final climactic conflict there, but I do anticipate being able to finish that work later this coming week. While this was all going on, I continued to make steady progress working on the first scene of the Chapter's prologue. I've just about concluded my efforts there; I still need to write a bit of text to segue between the end of Mo and Qith'rakoth's introduction and the introduction of Qith'raklerx. If I have any amount of mediocre luck whatsoever, I anticipate finishing that up later today. I have yet to determine if I will begin translation of that scene now or if I'll wait until the second scene is ready (perhaps, not surprisingly, I am leaning towards now, but I see some utility in letting my creating consultant hear what's been written first.) My Plan for this week is to continue plugging away at Chapter 2.2. The encounters are very nearly done at this point, and I hope to wrap them and the first scene of the prologue up this week. The big thing left to do in 2.2 is the second scene of the prologue, where Bloodeye and his crew meet to see what all has been happening since the theft of Ni'Rakh and discuss what they'll do next. That scene already has a lot of dialogue in it and I'm trying to decide if any of it needs to be pared down (i.e. if there are any parts of it that don't advance the plot). I will be in a position late in the week where I'll have more free time on my hands that usual, so I may get some work done there if I get everything else wrapped up. If I go into translation of the first scene, it will probably have priority over anything new plot-wise. Before I wrap things up today, I just wanted to give a quick shout-out to the mighty Bandit LOAF, who (for my Twitter and Facebook followers who probably haven't heard already) has been ill enough of late to warrant a hospital stay. Best wishes and get well soon. Well, that's all I've got for this update. Next Monday, I will be observing my 13th wedding anniversary, so I will be skipping next week's update. The next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, August 1st. Y'all have a pleasant fortnight. Category:Blog posts